


First of Many

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god,” she breathed and they both froze, slightly panicked at how she’d react. She carried on with a smile at them both. “That was actually…pretty hot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Shu (@FrostWells) wrote this fic. Go follow her on twitter, she's awesome., also a SAINT to us all.

Their first time involved a few drinks and a conversation into the late evening.

It was no great secret that there was something going on between Caitlin, Harry and Barry but nobody (aside from maybe Cisco) knew that it went far beyond simple sexual tension. About a few months ago, after the retrieval of Jesse and Harry, the three of them had found themselves in lounging around S.T.A.R Labs in a secluded room after a day of capturing a rogue metahuman, exhausted but kicking back with a drink and exchanging friendly banters. It had then moved to more drinking, then Caitlin dozing off on Harry’s shoulder with his arm draped around her while he continued to exchange a quiet conversation with Barry.

 

  
Barry and Harry continued to exchange their usual banter after a long day but trailed off into silence. Eventually, they ended up just looking into each other’s eyes. It could have been the drink or fatigue but they found themselves slowly leaning forward until their eyes closed and lips touched. It came as a surprise to both of them how natural and right it felt, almost as though they had been waiting for years for this moment. Harry slowly moved his mouth across Barry’s, hesitantly deepening the kiss until their tongues were brushing, running a hand gently across Barry’s jaw as they continued.

They broke apart reluctantly, breathing hard, unwilling to look away from one another. Neither one wanting to risk asking what to do now.

The silence was only for a few seconds before being broken by a soft gasping sigh from below. They’d forgotten about Caitlin.

“Oh my god,” she breathed and they both froze, slightly panicked at how she’d react. She carried on with a smile at them both. “That was actually…pretty hot.”

Barry wasn’t sure what to say at that point – far too aware of Harry’s habit of eviscerating anyone who dared upset Caitlin – so he kept uncharacteristically silent and let Harry deal with it.

“I never knew you were…into such things, Snow,” Harry drawled. The topic would’ve stopped at that if Caitlin hadn’t just taken the opportunity and found the courage to wrap a long leg over Harry’s. She grabbed a fistful of his hair (probably the only person who ever could do that to Harry without losing use of living privileges) and pull his head down to hers.

Harry felt a split second of shock but quickly covered it by enthusiastically crushing Caitlin’s mouth against his. Moaning quietly, she responded with sincere passion and twined her tongue into his mouth. Her fingers raked through his hair as she made little noises deep in her throat. This was the only way speaking without words how much she’d wanted this. Desired this. Craved this.

As they finally parted, Caitlin licked her lips and turned to look at Barry.

“Do I have to pay you with a kiss as well to get to see you two fuck?” she asked, her voice low and sultry. She surprised herself at her nerve at voicing a personal fantasy of hers. Seeing Harry and Barry kissing like that earlier had done incredible things to her and she was more than happy to volunteer her assistance in getting them to go further, since it was obvious from the heavy breathing in the room that they wanted to.

Harry laughed (one of the few genuine ones Caitlin and Barry ever heard) and pulled Barry against the side of him that was not currently occupied by Caitlin.

“Oh, I don’t think it looks like Barry here needs any…encouragement.” Harry chuckled darkly, pressing one hand roughly against Barry’s trousers, feeling the hard length there and sensing the corresponding swell of his own erection.

Barry bit back a moan at the insistent motions of Harry’s hand across his groin and tried to regain some kind of verbal upper hand.

“So, what do you have in mind, Caitlin? A threesome or do you just want to watch this old man here get his ass fucked until he can no longer walk?” Barry asked, his breath shaky.

“Oh right, like you’d have the stamina to take me on,” Harry’s ire failed to completely hide his breathy arousal.

“I do! I could literally take you – use my speed to pound myself into your tight ass, and watch you crumble as your weak bones couldn’t handle the pleasure I can give you.

“I could fuck the both of you both so hard, you won’t be walking properly tomorrow, I guarantee that. In fact, I think I’ll do that, right? Make you both come fucking hard that tears will be shed.”

Caitlin swallowed harshly, her mouth suddenly dry and other places…clearly moisturized. She weakly asked Harry in a breathy voice if he was pulling their leg. Surely he couldn’t be serious about a threesome…

“I’m not going to lie to you, Snow. I’ve given thought about it in the past. Mostly when I’m at home on my own and aroused as hell –”

Barry stopped the rest of that sentence by shoving a hand down the front of Harry’s trousers and grasping his erection through his boxers. He tilted his head back and gave a small moan as Barry coaxed the firm head with his thumb and Caitlin took the opportunity to undo his shirt and slip a hand inside to tease his nipples.

Most men would probably be content to lie back at this point and let their two lovers’ minister to them, but Harry was not most men.

Time to up the game.

He leant forward and breathed huskily in Barry’s ear, “I’m going to come in your fucking mouth.”

Barry’s reaction was electric; he actually _whimpered._ He thrusted upward and pressed his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, kissing and sucking at it frantically between harsh breaths.

One down, one to go, Harry darkly thought as he turned towards Caitlin, who was watching with wide, lost eyes. Harry practically purred as he ran his free hand up her thigh and murmured to her, “I’ve wanted to make you _mine_ the moment I met you, Snow. I’ve wanted to make you come. Would you like that?”

Caitlin gulped and nodded frantically, almost losing control entirely when he kissed her on the top of her head and whispered, “ _Good girl._ ”

She had enough sense left though to rise and lock the door before returning to where Barry and Harry were once again kissing like teenagers. She felt slightly left out for all of a second before Harry reached up for her hand and pulled her down. Breaking away from Harry for a second, Barry asked her in a rather amusingly formal fashion if it was okay if he touched her.

“I’ve always…desired you, Caitlin but _both_ Earth-1 and Earth-2 Harrison Wells would have taken me apart if I’d gone near you,” Harry nodded at this. He probably would have done.

Caitlin took Barry’s face in her hands and kissed him with a fervor she never knew she possessed. _Jesus, I’m actually going to do this,_ she thought wildly. _I’m going to have sex with two men._

Her thoughts vanished the moment when Harry took the opportunity of her distraction to run his hand slowly up her leg and press his index finger against the crotch of her underwear.

“Wetter than rain in the autumn. I definitely approve,” Harry murmured. “Now, the both you, come here.”

Harry laid Caitlin down onto the sofa and kissed her slowly on the mouth before working his way down to her breasts, nipping through the fabric and continuing lower. Barry took the opportunity of the older man’s distraction to relieve him of his shirt and bring his hands round to stroke long sweeps up and down his chest, feeling hard bone and hot skin and then taut nipples as he moved his hands across Harry’s body.

“Feel me, Barry,” Harry growled, “take me out and suck me.”

With a bit of rearrangement, Barry managed to be seated on the floor as he slowly unzipped Harry’s trousers and pulled them off, along with a pair of black silk boxers, to reveal Harry insistent erection. Barry touched the firm head with the tiniest lick of his tongue, reveling in the smell and taste, teasing the older man.

Harry had worked his way down Caitlin’s body and rolled her skirt up and pulled her brief underwear down to allow him to see her soaked core.

“Gods, you’re absolutely gorgeous, Caitlin,” he murmured, using her first name. “I could bury myself in you for hours.”

Caitlin couldn’t stop the fevered moan that erupted from her as he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder and leant in to start lapping at her wet arousal before circling her clit with his tongue.

Her moans spurred Barry on to take Harry’s cock deep into his throat and start sucking as if his life depended on it. He swirled his tongue around the firm head, swallowing as pre-come started to saturate his mouth, his hand stroking the hard shaft.

Harry lifted his head up briefly and shuddered as Barry suckled hard on the ridge of skin below the head of his cock.

“Jesus, Barry. So good.”

Spurred on by the praise, Barry took the full length of Harry’s hard erection into his mouth and hummed low, sending delightful shivers of sensation across the older man’s body.

Caitlin was floating on a sea of sensation as Harry fastened his lips around her clit and started to suck rhythmically, keeping time with the strokes of Barry’s mouth. She gripped her fingers into Harry’s hair and arched her back as she felt a building pressure start deep inside her.

He dug his fingers into her thigh and sucked harder, and faster as Barry increased his motions. He moved his hand up her leg and drove two fingers into her sopping wet interior, crooning the fingers so they hit that soft melting spot inside her.

Barry was proving a background noise of truly pornographic slurps and moans as he slid Harry’s cock in and out of his mouth. Caitlin wondered if he would make Harry come before she did, then bit her lip as Harry hit a particular spot on her body and she moaned.

She was getting close, Harry knew. Her cries were becoming more frequent and her legs were starting to clench against him. His clever tongue lapped continuously against her clit in swirling motions, her moans and taste turning him on to an almost ridiculous level as he moved faster, trying to stave off his own orgasm until she’d reached hers.

“Almost - oh god - almost there,” she gasped as she felt her orgasm build inside her, then moaned desperately as Harry purred, causing rumbles of sensation to spread across her.

Barry heard her breathing grow faster and sucked with harsh resolve on Harry’s cock, trying to get the old man to come before she did. His own neglected erection hung rigid and swollen in his trousers, pulsing deeply, desperate for some attention.

Harry increased his motions on Caitlin and sucked hard, smiling as her legs clamped against him and her cries grew louder.

“Oh god – I’m coming!” she moaned as the pressure inside her built to unstoppable levels and she came, drenching Harry’s face in her juices.

He naughtily licked up all her wetness, like a sweet desert as she shuddered down from the heights of her orgasm and then swore as Harry inserted a spit-slicked finger into him and stroked across his prostate while continuing to work his mouth up and down his hard length.

He was quite obviously a well-practiced boy because it was barely a minute since Caitlin had shuddered to completion when he realized he was near the edge himself.

“Fucking hell, yes,” Harry swore as Barry licked and sucked at a furious speed. He felt himself engorge from the small of his back to the tip of his cock, the feeling of flames running down his back.

“I’m coming,” he warned Barry who just hummed appreciatively, sending shock waves of sensation across Harry’s body. The pressure built and built inside him, he grabbed a fistful of Barry’s dark curls and hung on as he felt his orgasm approach. Gods, it was going to be a hard one.

With a roar, Harry spurted hard into Barry’s mouth, over and over, telling him to drink it down, swallow his thick come.

“Good boy.”

With both Caitlin and Harry sated for the moment, Barry stuck his hand down the front of his trousers to relieve the pressure inside and was surprised by Caitlin’s hand coming round to tilt his head up.

“Come here,” she murmured and dragged him up onto the sofa with her. “I think I know what you need.”  
  
With no warning or prompting she stuck her hand down his trousers and started to stroke him furiously.

Barry didn’t last long; he’d been on the edge since he’d heard Caitlin cry out from the force of her own orgasm and it only took about a dozen or so strokes of her long fingers before he was pulsating and coming hard in her fast moving hand.

 

 

The three of them dozed, wrapped around each other like kittens in a litter. Yes, this would change things between them but one thing Harry was sure of before he drifted into an exhausted sleep - they’d make it work. Harrison Wells could make anything work.


End file.
